Drôle de comportement
by mangafana
Summary: Tim a un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps. Un comportement qui inquiète tous le monde au NCIS. Mais il y a une bonne raison à ça et Gibbs veux à tout prix savoir de quoi il s'agit. fic yaoï TxJ OOC one-shot.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : drôle de comportement

Disclaire : rien à moi.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire mais si c'est pas le cas, tant pis.

Gibbs ponçait son bateau depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand il entendit la porte de sa cave s'ouvrir. Il ne leva pas la tête. Il savait que son équipe venait parfois dans sa cave pour réfléchir, comme lui, quand quelque chose les tourmentaient.

Il écouta le pas se rapprocher et fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui était déjà venu. Ce n'était pas Abby, ni Ziva … c'était un pas léger, certes, mais pas féminin, pourtant il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait bien être. Il décida de laisser tomber, tant que cette personne ne lui adresserait pas la parole, il n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter son travail, aussi il se reconcentra sur son bateau.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées sans qu'il n'entende le moindre bruit. Il avait mal au dos. Il s'étira puis regarda machinalement l'horloge en face de lui … 4 heures du matin … dans 4 heures il devrait être au boulot, alerte et vif. Heureusement, un bon café noir réussissait toujours à le maintenir éveillé pour la journée.

Il tourna la tête vers la dernière marche de l'escalier et fut surpris d'y voir encore quelqu'un.

Etonné, il déclara :

-McGee ?

Le jeune agent sursauta, comme si on venait de le réveiller alors que Gibbs savait bien qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Patron ?

Gibbs posa ses outils puis vint s'asseoir près de son jeune informaticien, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive McGee ?

-Moi ? Rien patron.

-Allons McGee, on ne vient généralement pas ici si on n'a rien. Quelque chose vous tracasse et vous êtes venu ici donc …

-Abby dit qu'elle arrive mieux à réfléchir quand elle vous regarde travailler. J'ai voulu vérifier … j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Est-ce que ça vous a aidé ?

-Oui patron, merci.

-Bien, mais maintenant, je vais aller me coucher … vous devriez faire pareil.

-Oh, bien sûr patron, désolé de vous avoir retenu ici.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les deux hommes remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée puis Gibbs ramena son jeune agent jusqu'à la porte.

-à tout à l'heure au bureau McGee. Et je vous veux frais et dispos.

-Oui patron … hum patron ?

-Quoi ?

-est-ce que … je pourrais revenir demain ? Enfin ce soir ?

-si vous pensez en avoir besoin … ma porte est toujours ouverte.

-merci. Bonne nuit patron.

Et le jeune agent s'en alla.

Le jour même, au travail, Gibbs remarqua que son jeune agent carburait comme lui au café noir mais il ne dit rien tant qu'il accomplissait son travail avec brio.

Depuis plus de 2 semaines, son jeune agent venait toutes les nuits réfléchir dans sa cave et ne repartait qu'aux petites heures du jour. Pendant ces deux semaines, Gibbs avait vu un agent en pleine forme se transformer en un homme pâle, affaibli et cerné. Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Il était plus lent et moins réactif au point que Gibbs s'était résigné à ne plus emmener le jeune homme sur le terrain, trop dangereux. Les premiers jours, Tony et Ziva avaient taquinés le plus jeune mais maintenant, iGibbs voyait de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. La léthargie de McGee n'avait échappé à personne et il ne cessait d'être harcelé de mails de Abby concernant l'état de l'informaticien. Même Ducky s'était déplacé pour en toucher deux mots à l'agent sénior.

Le soir même, vers les 22 heures, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Gibbs entendit les pas maintenant familiers de McGee descendre les escaliers. Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune agent de s'installer à sa place habituelle, sur la dernière marche, et il lui dit :

-McGee, venez donc là et rendez-vous utile.

-Euh … oui patron … je …

-Prenez donc ce papier de verre et poncez cette partie du bateau.

McGee s'empara du papier que lui tendait Gibbs puis il se mit à poncer. Celui-ci fit un bruit d'agacement en le voyant faire puis il se mit derrière lui, il posa une main sur le bateau, au niveau de la taille du jeune homme, et son autre main se posa sur celle, plus petite, de Tim.

Son torse touchait à peine le dos de l'autre homme mais il le senti tout de même se tendre. Il lui dit tout doucement, en lui montrant le geste, alors que son souffle allait chatouiller sa nuque :

-c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire McGee, il faut suivre le bois … il ne faut jamais aller contre la ligne du bois …

Mais il ne fini jamais sa phrase car le jeune homme se dégagea des bras du marine en posant sa main sur son cou, comme s'il avait été brulé. Il regarda Gibbs avec les yeux très humides puis il s'enfui de la cave et de la maison comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Gibbs le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Pendant encore 2 mois, Gibbs vit son jeune agent dépérir mais celui-ci ne vint plus jamais le voir dans sa cave le soir. Ce qu'avait McGee semblait le ronger mais il ne s'ouvrait à personne, pas même à Abby. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, tout le monde essayait de le préserver, de le ménager, mais le jeune homme, à force de fatigue, faisait bourdes sur bourdes, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Gibbs.

Finalement, un jour, McGee fit une grosse bêtise. Il avait infiltré l'ordinateur d'un terroriste mais avait omis de cacher sa présence et l'homme malveillant en profita pour leur tendre un piège. La fusillade qui suivie fut sanglante et ils manquèrent tous d'y laisser la vie.

En revenant, Gibbs alla directement au bureau de McGee et l'incendia littéralement, lui disant que son comportement était inadmissible, qu'il devrait lui donner un blâme ou qu'il devrait le virer, qu'il était aussi dangereux qu'un poseur de bombe avec toutes ses conneries et toutes sortes d'autres horribles choses.

Le plus jeune s'excusa mais il n'osa pas regarder Gibbs dans les yeux … ni Tony ou Ziva d'ailleurs. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs le rattrapa avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui puis il arrêta la cabine et lui dit :

-McGee, expliquez moi, c'est quoi votre problème. Pendant des semaines, vous venez dans ma cave parce que quelque chose vous préoccupe mais vous n'en parlez à personne puis vous ne venez plus mais il est évident que ça ne va pas mieux. Vous maigrissez, vous ne dormez plus et votre boulot en pâti alors je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas !

Voyant que le jeune agent ne disait rien, il s'écria :

-Maintenant !

Alors Tim leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ?

-Oui !

-Bien, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu.

Puis il se jeta au cou de Gibbs et l'embrassa. Tim se lova contre le plus vieux et continua à l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux gris et sa langue demanda l'accès à la bouche de son patron, sans l'obtenir. Finalement, Tim se sépara de Gibbs et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, celui-ci reprit sa course vers le parking et pendant la descente, il déclara :

-voila ce qui me tourmente depuis tant de temps. Je vous aime, je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je vous désir, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'amour. Si je venais dans votre cave, ce n'était pas pour réfléchir, c'était pour vous regarder … je pensais que je pouvais juste vivre en vous désirant et en venant vous voir tous les soirs dans votre cave mais ce jour ou vous avez posé votre main sur la mienne, j'ai bien compris que ça ne me suffirait pas alors je vous ai fui le soir mais vous voir la journée me minait … voilà, vous savez la raison de mon étrange comportement. Vous pouvez me virer ou me battre ou … de toute manière, dès demain, je remettrais à Vance ma demande de mutation dans un autre service ou dans une autre équipe … Encore toutes mes excuses pour aujourd'hui patron mais ne vous inquiétez pas … une fois que je serais parti, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Et Tim quitta la cabine pour se rendre à sa voiture, laissant Gibbs toujours bouche bée derrière lui. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le plus âgé sans que celui-ci n'ai bougé d'un cheveu.

Dans la soirée, Gibbs se retrouva devant une porte, plus nerveux que jamais. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais été nerveux de sa vie. Il n'avait pas été nerveux lors de son premier jour de classe au collège … il n'avait pas été nerveux quand il avait annoncé à son père qu'il s'était engagé dans la Navy … il n'avait pas été nerveux quand il avait rencontré Shannon pour la première fois … il n'avait pas été nerveux pendant l'examen final de ses classes … il n'avait pas été nerveux quand il avait demandé Shannon en mariage ni quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte … il n'avait pas été nerveux quand il avait tué sa première cible en tant que tireur d'élite des Marines … il n'avait pas été nerveux quand il avait tuer le meurtrier de sa femme et de sa fille … et pourtant, là, devant la porte de son plus jeune agent, Gibbs était très nerveux.

Ses paumes étaient moites et la boule dans son ventre faisait écho à celle qui était coincée dans sa gorge.

L'ex-marine prit une grande inspiration puis frappa trois coups à la porte. Immédiatement, il fut accueilli par des aboiements puis une voix qui disait : « Oh, silence Jéthro, ferme là ». L'ancien Marines fit un sourire, jamais son agent ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton … enfin pour l'instant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'agent spécial Timothy McGee, en caleçon et tee-shirt blanc. Gibbs souri. Tim le regarda, fit un sourire et le fit rentrer dans l'appartement puis il déclara :

-j'imagine que vous venez pour m'en mettre une et pour me signifier mon renvoi … je me disais aussi que je m'en étais tiré à trop bon compte tout à l'heure.

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et sembla prêt à se prendre son poing dans la figure. A la place, Gibbs souri et se pencha pour caresser le chien qui portait le même prénom que lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le chien parti dans la salle de bain.

-Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

-Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

-de l'intimité ? Mais pourquoi ?

-pour ça.

Et là, Gibbs posa sa main sur le torse du plus jeune, il agrippa son tee-shirt et le rapprocha de lui. Quand il fut assez près, Gibbs s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune et l'embrassa passionnément, une de ses mains sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux, et la deuxième dans son dos, proche de ses fesses. Gibbs se sépara un peu du jeune homme et lui dit :

-Bien, voici mes conditions. Tu ne démissionne pas et tu ne demande pas ton transfert vers une autre unité, je ne suis pas partageur, même avec mes agents alors ce n'est pas pour le faire avec mes amants … Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre quelques jours de congé pour te reposer et dormir, rattraper le sommeil en retard que tu as accumulé, et tu vas reprendre du poids, tu fais vraiment peur à voir dans ton état. Pendant ton congé et après, je viendrais te voir chez toi tous les soirs et nous verrons si nous sommes compatibles et dans un mois, si tout va bien pour nous, tu emménageras avec ton chien et tes ordinateurs, chez moi, parce que j'ai également des sentiments pour toi et que je me sentirais mieux de t'avoir sous la main … ça te conviens comme programme ?

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration alors Gibbs ri et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en le guidant vers son lit.

Cette nuit là, ils ne firent que s'embrasser et se fut la plus calme de toutes leurs nuits.

FIN


End file.
